The present invention relates to recuperative cross flow plate-type heat exchangers and particularly to the way in which multiple heat exchange modules are joined into a single pass unit.
Recuperative cross flow plate-type heat exchangers are comprised of a large number of parallel spaced plates with the flow of the hot material and the material to be heated flowing through alternate spaces between the plates. The flow of one material is in a first direction across the unit and the flow of the other material is in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. This is referred to as cross flow.
Recuperative cross flow plate-type heat exchangers are typically used to transfer heat from one gas, such as hot flue gas, to another gas such as air. The design of these cross flow heat exchangers is usually limited by the standard dimensions of the plate material which is available. Therefore, it is typical that the larger units are formed from multiple modules. The prior art method of joining these modules into a single pass unit is by means of flanged connecting structures. These connecting structures create an open volume between the modules resulting in an increased overall size for a specific heat exchange capacity, in increased pressure drop and in increased fouling.